Your my Blue Wings, I m your Red Ones
by SpiritFlame49
Summary: Do not like, do not read it! Tmnt as humans. Warning: T-cest, violence, adult language. Raph/Leo fluffiness, smut. Just because you had a heavy past, does not mean your future can t be beautiful. Some guys will learn this when their destiny comes together.
1. Not good enough

Hey everyone. So it´s not my first FF. Some years ago I wrote fanfiction too but in german. But I deleted it because of reasons ^^´ If you knew me, my username was Sirenix49 ^^.

Just one important thing: Thanks for my friend to help me to get some ideas. You´re one of the reasons why I write again. Hehe.

* * *

He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. A bad day after another past and ended in an vicious circle. At school ridiculed for alleged behave incorrectly, bullied by his most bad enemies.

But it doesn´t matter. He was strong enough to punish this stupid punks.

Outsite it was raining and thundering was heard clearly. Exactly matching his mood.

Already 13 years passed as he had lost his own parents. It was the middle of a night in november and a delivery truck drove without any pre-warning in the smart of his mother. The only thing he can remember was when he found his father laying under the kitchen table with a broken bottle at home in New Jersey. He felt some Seconds later, everything was black.

Poor little Raph was just 4 years old during this events.

Since then he lives with his Stepmother Avery in Manhattan, visited High School, sometimes wished he had never existed. Many students don´t know respect, bullying at any occassion. In Elementary School he was bullied too, but after some years Raph visited the martial arts and learned to defense. So he was not only hated, also feared by students who don´t have the strenght like him.

Almost every week there was stress, especially today again. The red-haired boy was accused because he allegedly had beaten the little sister of Fong, the leader of the Purple Dragons. Their are a gang of the nastiest guys in school which love to hit weak people. Yes, the girl had a black eye and a bad wound, but it wasn´t Raph. Of course the teacher and the most godawful director didn´t believe him and a refferal should to come home. This day was the damn last, he thought, hope they will all die.

Avery was worried. Raph was not her biological son, but she still love him more than anything else. She always wanted to have a child and raise it, but her husband passed away. Raph had never met him.

Avery knocked on the room door, but ther stepchild not opened. Otherwise he listened to music when he was feeling bad or went to sport to calm himself. But this time he want to do nothing. Raph was too ashamed. He was sorry, Avery had certainly wish a better son. Which at least interested more for school. His grades sunk down, threatened by falling. But Ayery knew all about the true problems and the lost of Raphs biological parents. Who could think normally in this situation?

There was a knock again. „Everything ok? We need to talk."

No words.

Just a sigh came from her. Avery went down the stairs, do not know what she could do.

Slowly Raph raised from bed. His thought only focus on Fong, like his head is crushed in his hands. Outsite he saw Angel, her face showed a concerned and compossionated sight.

„Say the truth. Did you hit the little girl?", she asked.

He tore his eyes on.

„What? Are you nuts, I-"

Raph shouted almost and clenched his hands into balls. But the he pulled back. Why he always argues with the people which he loves? The hothead often discussed with his mother. Just in puberty he hadn´t light phases.

„I-I´m sorry..."

Avery laid her hand on his right shoulder.

„I know, school is not a easy time, I also believe you...I..."

Raph only half listened to her words, he looked more in her ocean blue eyes. They did´t shine any force, act rather weakened and cloudly. As she was about to cry.

„..I only want the best for you."

Raph raised a eyebrown.

„What do you mean?"

„Please, just only improve your grades or you have to repeat this year.", she answers with a strict voice.

Avery was right. Raph doesn´t learn very much. The only subject he liked was physical education. In Maths, Physics and Chemistry his grades went down to a F. All other subjects were between C and D. He got coaching too, but breaks it off, because he hated the smart aleck in the lessons.

„Maybe, I just-"

„Not maybe, just...Just do it finally!"

With that she went to door.

„Or all your activities are not allowed until you learned it!"

Avery went outsite, seems busy with her job. At least she had achivied something in her life; Raph thought.

Raph was not long talking, going upstairs again and slammed the door. Turned on his phone and heard yet to music.

„ _Sorry Mom, Know that I´m just a fool to you..."_ ,he thought.

* * *

Well, chapter one.

Please no hate comments.^^ know it´s not perfect.


	2. Back in school

Next chapter.

It is for my best TMNT friend. :) Hope you like it.

* * *

Next day Raph was sitting in the bus and chewing as usual 5 Gum Elixir. He stared out of the window and saw several people on the way to their work or sat at the bus stop and smoked. Just 3 years ago, Raph was one of this school objectors which went not single day to school. Specially picked up by the policem, got more anger and punish. The hothead was helped by an therapist, for doing not this shit again. Even when he do it sometimes.

„Hey Raph, forwarding a piece!"

It was Casey Jones, his best friend. Knew each other since Elementary School. Like Raph, Casey hate school. His testemony did not look good too. At least he did it not to be left on the shelf. But in contrast to him, he had not so such many problems. He lives with his parents and his little sister in NYC too, with his best friend he almost met every weekend. Casey loves sport, especially hockey was his passion. Unfortunately he got quite few warnings because he was wore a black-with mask or coloured his face in lessons.

The whole ride over both of them didn´t talk. Casey knew about Raph, that that hothead was deep in a pile of problems. But he would always be by his side, he promised. Casey remembered, when his friend went to his house because he got again in trouble with his stepmother or the bullies. Sometimes he had even cried. Even if he had an iron character and and never show emotions in public.

Both arrived in High School, Raph saw a little piece of paper hanging on his locker. He tore him off.

„ _Tomorrow I will beat your ass, if you again punish my sister."_

„That must be Fong, don´t listen to him. He is one if the biggest motherfucker around.", meant Casey. He also hated Fong, because his little sister was under his threat.

„Where is my fucking money?!"

The leader of the Purple Dragons shouted. His followers gathered around a locker in a corner on the other side of the hallway.

Fong had with high probability Michelangelo in visor. After all, he was a victim of bullying from Fong for years. Michelangelo, called also Mikey, was a child´ head. Many called him cute or adorably but he also had a brain with great fantasy. He belongs to the friends of Raph, knew each other since nursery school. They two act like brothers, so like he and Casey did.

„I have nothing do to you, I-", Mikey´s voice was filled with fear.

„Shut up!",Fong cried was about to punished him.

„Did mom not tell you that your leather jacket let looks you fat?"

Raph broke in Fongs word. He let go Mikey, making him fall to ground.

„Are we again naughty, what Raphie?",laughed Fong and crossing his other purple dragons looked also to Raph and Casey with the same evil grin. Mikey was shaking.

„Don´t tell me so!"

Yes, the hothead hated the name „Raphie". He felt like a little toddler, no one took him seriously with that calling.

„Well looks you always need your fucking damn unsanitary bodyguard Jones. So go to hell."

He looks to Mikey.

„If you not disappear soon, I´m going go to make your life to hell until your graduation."

With that he buggered off with his friend. Mikey was a a naught boy, but in the front of the Purple Dragons and some other guys here around, he always kept his flat.

„You´re ok boy?", Raph asked, helping him up.

The blond-haired boy rubbed the back of his head, Fong really hits him against the locker.

„Yeah..Just hope Fong will pay for that."

Michelangelo collected his school books and put it back to his locker except his mathbook.

„There´s almost no one who like this fools. Give them one month and they will have to repeat this year.", meant the angry red-haired. This gang never learned. He do not know if there had a bad background. But Raphael was absolutely sure, no one could have a worser childhood than him.

„Yeah well, but what´s with you? You also about to fail. Thought Donnie would help you"Mikey remind him.

The hothead got angry again. Yes, he got private tutoring in Maths, Physics and Chemistry from Donatello, a classmate from him. But he doesn´t like him. Donatello was one of the school bests, always got excellent grades. One of his quotes was „I don´t need strenght for muscles, only strength in my brain for my whole life." The student was the typical nerd with glasses who spent his leisure time with learning. Raph could not stand that. Once he struck him indeed in the face. That was one of this moments where he wasn´t able to control his anger. Since then he never got help from him in subjects. He also had a girlfriend called Mona Lisa, a smart student with excellent grades like Donatello. Well, after a whole time she got irritating too. Raphael loved her, but he had to accept that Mona had other interest. She was the only one who Raph asked to get some help but ironically, the girl never had time. After all, she according to her own statement, she was busy with herself. They still good friends, but the hothead felt that Mona Lisa had some feelings for the nerd with glasses...

„No, wish I would never see him again.", was his only answer.

Later in class they got their chemistry test back. As expected Donatello and the beautiful Mona Lisa had written the best work with the grade A. Mikey himself wasn´t a bad or excellent student he was in the middle. The D for the hothead and Casey wasn´t a surprise. They know it before. Even if they not longer together it bothered Raph to see Mona and Donatello to sit together in class. But what he did not notice was that a boy with brown hair and ocean blue eyes starred him in class. But Raphael didn´t notice him. He only focused on Casey, Mikey, Mona and Slash in school. Slash was one of his good friends and went to another always met in martial arts. With his grades he was a student like Mikey but with his character like Raph because he always get in trouble with the Purple Dragons and teachers. However they always here for each other. The also red-haired Slash with big muscles would be one of the first which knock a person who wants to hurt his friends.

But what will Avery say? Tell the truth or this time a lie again?


End file.
